A Game Of Chess
by HavocRider
Summary: Thranduil loves to have the upper hand. Wouldn't it be fun to tease him out of it? There might be Thranduil X OC later on...
1. Chapter 1

A Game Of Chess

I looked up into his crystal blue eyes. Hypnotized, caught by that mesmerizing stare. Everything else seemed to blink out of existence. He seemed to dive right through my eyes and into my soul. I felt stripped, and so very vulnerable in front of him… Yet there was no way for me to look somewhere else. The black pool of his pupils seemed to drown me ever further, and ice blue to trap me in.

I was frozen. Caught. And he knew it. The curve of his lip pulled up very faintly, betraying the thought that came through his mind. **_"Caught and trapped my prey"_** he probably thought. A part of me relished in drowning in his presence, in his very existence, and the other screamed to get away, as far as possible.

And yet there I remained, until I finally found the courage to look aside, as if uninterested by him. The act caught him by surprise, and he widened his eyes. Quickly recovering though, he wondered where I had found such courage to oppose him. The thought of it irritated him and fascinated him at once. Cold sparks lit up his gaze now. I gave him a sideways glance, as a "oh-yeah-you're-here" kind of look. The sparks turned to little flames of anger. **_How far should I push this?_**

**_If you wish to live, not THAT far…._**

**_Thanks brain….like THAT wasn't obvious enough for me._**

I waited for his reaction patiently, and repressed every urge to laugh at his face. He wasn't the only one with pride, or personal principles or morals. He guessed me testing him. Like a perfect game of chess, invisible, precise, calculated, and daring. Yes, I was having fun.

**_What person, sane of mind would go this far for this? I must be out of my mind…_**

I won the first round, and he knew it. It pissed him off. He would never admit it. With a movement ever so small, he summoned the guards and had them bring me to his dungeons.

"Take her away. I shall deal with her later." His high, arrogant stature was back, but he twitched, almost invisible, when he saw my small smile, hidden behind my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Elves become….somewhat easy to handle once you understand how they mentally function. Most of them are full of themselves, and very arrogant. It then becomes so very easy to manipulate them one way or another.

It has been about a week since I have been locked up here. The meals are adequate, enough to sustain me. I've had worst beds than the one I have now. All in all, I was doing pretty well. The elven king has not summoned me yet, which had me wonder. Either the maintenance of his kingdom is taking a little more time than initially thought, either he is meticulously planning out his next moves. He may be far older than I am, but a person with feelings, remains a person with feelings, no matter how old (though over time one may learn to handle himself better). Unlike other people who would have probably thought out a plan of escape during that time, I spent it daydreaming, and mentally wandering the halls of the Woodland King. The guards didn't talk to me. Though occasionally, I teased them about a little, and they would grow all the wearier of me. Occasional smirks ghosted upon my lips at their reactions.

But during my sleeps, the ice-shard eyes visited my dreams. Cold, penetrating, predatory, authoritarian. And sometime it went a little farther. His shape moved about me, and I could feel his long hair swing about in the cool air, and sometimes grazing my shoulders. He never spoke. He let his eyes do all the talking. I let myself bathe in his presence, knowing that would not happen in the real world.

One morning though, the door to my cell opened early, and two guards walked in. _**Well that's an original breakfast!**_

… _**At least one part of my brain is awake….**_ I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes quickly, and tried to stimulate my mental activity, so as not to be taken off guard. They didn't speak. One quickly learns to read another's eyes in this environment. "You guys came to have breakfast and tea with me?" I asked innocently. They eyed me with nothing more than irritation in their gaze. _**Bwahahahahaha! Got you!**_ I thought. The one on the right side of the door came to stand by me, waiting expectantly for me to get up. I sighed audibly. "You guys are going to have to learn how to use those vocal cords of yours one day…". The one by the door remained impassive, but the one next to me narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He opened his mouth, about to talk when I interrupted him. "Don't bother. I know what you want. All right, let's go guys." I walked towards the cell door, anticipating that they would follow me. Of course they did, though they didn't seem too happy about me taking the lead. None of them dared to take me up on it.

_**Stuck up chickens…**_ Although it was the first time I was out since that week, I moved down the halls like I'd known them all my life. Every inch, every corner, every turn had been memorized when I was brought here. If my guards were startled, they showed no sign of it. After a few sharp turns, and a couple of stairs, they took the lead, for I had not actually been where-ever they wanted to take me (I had only been to the throne room).

They took me further into the palace. So far in fact, the likes of which I could never have imagined. The place became spacious, tall, and with plainer decorations. There were less servants as well. _**One of his private studies perhaps…Does he wish to destabilize me with an environment I am unfamiliar with? Ha!**_ The little smirk danced upon my lips.

The guards walked up to a grand door, and one knocked carefully. The sound echoed throughout the halls, leaving an ominous silence behind. A few seconds went by before I heard his deep, cool voice order us in. My heart couldn't help but clench at the sound. So smooth and fluid. Like water over polished stones.

One of the great doors swung towards me, allowing me a first peek inside. Great curtains fell to the floor in cascades of delicate pearl-grey. The side of a wooden table showed, the walls of delicate white, and the floor of dancing patterns of white marble and beige. I did not pass the thresh-hold until the guards cornered me through. Timidly, I stepped in. The door was closed behind me with a surprisingly small thud for its size. I looked about the new chamber. A balcony stood out to my left surrounded by heaps of trees. Elegant gold and wooded decorations danced about a desk, right in front of it. On my right, the table at its full size, surrounded by its chairs.

But no Thranduil. _**…..?**_ I looked about again. He was nowhere to be seen. I frowned and stepped a little further into the room, throwing nervous glances here and there. _**That WAS his voice earlier….was it not?**_

"You seem a little lost. Or nervous perhaps." His voice went dancing through the air. I could feel the hidden satisfaction. Of my short stature, I straightened myself to my full height, head held high, and body de-contracting. I would not show any crack in my defenses.

His voice came from the balcony. I slowly turned about to face where it came from. The platform in question went further beyond the entrance point to it. And from the left corner, his shape came out. Were the white railing not there, it would appear that he was melting out of the trees. His integrally green tunic camouflaged him well. His starlight hair though shone at me with all it had, continued upwards by his spiky crown. And then, the doors to the soul.

My eyes fell upon his, and it took my full strength of will not to let out a sigh of admiration. _**Stature! Stature! He's just another guy! Focus!**_ I mentally slapped myself.

He walked on silent feet towards me, slowly, elegantly, imposingly. I watched him come with what I hoped appeared as cold indifference. "It seems boredom got to you sooner than I thought." I intoned, "Your majesty" adding mockingly.

He kept his distances with what I said this time, and kept coming. _**Oh? Not bad…**_

What I did not expect though, was how close he would come to me… So close, I could almost feel his heat. So close, I had to look up to keep his gaze. So close, I thought he would figure out the puzzle of a defense I had made up for myself. _**Too close! Too close!**_ But I could not back down. I could not break eye contact, nor take a step back. I had to find a way to turn this to my advantage.

So I made myself appear at ease. I took my time studying his face, like I was simply looking at the landscape. I took up a questioning glance and asked "why would someone as high seated as you, need a simple person like me?" to which I added a little knowing smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me. _**Ah? Did I catch something?**_

"What makes you think you are needed here?" he replied, tilting his head to the side. Never change your expression suddenly, for it means you were taken off guard. So mine did not change. The little smile remained, but underneath… _**Wham! Surprised you there, didn't he? You underestimated him far too much!**_

_**Thank you brain…I did not realize that!**_ The next technique you can do, is imagine him asking the craziest question. Then the simple ones are never surprising. _**"Would you share a bed with me, love?" Oh yeah! That one would never come up!**_

"Then why do you keep me here? To decorate your poor dungeon walls? Or are you going to find some pitiful excuse to my presence here?" I, also tilted my head, in the same way as him.

_**First spark of irritation, found!**_

_**So…why DOES he keep me here? I mean, it's not like it was love at first sight!**_

_**Though it might've been for you!**_

_**Who asked for your opinion, smart-one?**_

His face, at first, ever so slightly tensed, was now relaxing. _**Uh Oh…**_

"You're…. interesting. A curious little being of which I wish to figure out its ways of functioning. A perfect little distraction from my days of work."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't show your irritation. **__**Don't**__** show your irritation!**_

_**A distraction?! Are you serious?**_ I stared up into his crystal gaze that seemed to frantically search for the crack in my defense. I stared back placidly, without expressing anything.

_**You want a distraction from your work eh? I might have a few ideas for that….**_

This time though, I couldn't hide the mischievous smile stretching my lips. His eyes narrowed slightly in response, and I could see him become wearier of me by the minute. _**Hm hm hm hm! How right you are!**_ I stepped around him in one smooth motion, going towards his desk, never breaking the eye contact, until I judged it enough, and looked away playfully. The entire palace had just become my playground, and HE, my opponent. Or playmate… _**All right. This is going to be fun!**_

"A distraction from your work, eh?" I asked, sliding my fingers across his desk. I fingered the papers, eyed a few and looked back up to him. "Yeah…this does seem excruciatingly boring."

His gaze was stern, and he seemed…unsure of how to respond. I mentally sighed. _**I hope he didn't get the wrong idea.**_

_**Nope! But you did!**_ I ignored that….distracting comment, and focused on the moment.

I walked very slowly back to him, gazing into his sparkling ice-blue eyes. "So….His highness would like to have some fun?" I tempted innocently. My own heart was beating wildly, anticipating my next actions. His eyes widened with shock, wonder, bewilderment, and dare I say curiosity? I pinched my lips, trying to hide the growing smile. I got as close to him as he got to me earlier, looking up into his waiting face. _**Let's just go with the flow,**_ I answered my hesitation.

I got up on tip toes and got closer to his face, without touching him. His delicate smell came to tickle my nose in a distracting way. I whispered then:

"What makes you think I'll play the part of the little distraction willingly? What makes you think I won't just flat-out refuse and spend the day sitting down, doing nothing? You want the little distraction to play? Then let's play."

I ended that last sentence getting far too close to the side of his neck, blowing my breath smoothly along its length. I didn't know, then, that he was repressing a shiver from that.

As soon as I finished, I backed up with a wide smile and eyes sparkling with excitement. I then spun about, and bolted for the balcony. As the railing got closer, I jumped over it, and into the thick vegetation. Despite the rich environment, I was still in the palace. I glanced about nervously, determined not to get caught too quickly. Adrenalin was running high in my veins, and all my senses were on full alert. I swiftly moved about the vegetation, making as little noise as possible. Hardly a few minutes went by before I heard the typical "Find her! She has to be around here somewhere!"

_**How kind of them to use their vocal chords NOW so I can spot them easier!**_ I smirked to myself. I looked up to the balcony to see if the Woodland King would deem this worthy of his attention or not. All I caught was the back of his head moving away.

That irked me somewhat. I didn't go through all this mess just so that mister high-and-mighty could just ignore it and go do something else.

I climbed up the trees that faced the balcony, and hopped onto it again. His great back faced me in all its pride and glory. Hearing me return, he angled his head to the side to look at me. I walked back up to him, stomping loudly from my annoyance. "Since you won't even give the attention you were going to give me initially" I started, only to then snatch the crown from his head and jump back off the balcony. _**Now **__**that**____**has**__** to get him moving!**_ I thought as I landed on the mossy ground. I then looked back up to see if I would get another reaction.

In mid-air, right above me, was Thranduil with his coat fanning about him in the air, and his eyes blazing in anger. His face was set in a frightening scowl. I blanched. _**Oh dear…**_ I bolted for the vegetation, NOT hearing him land behind me. Was this fear crushing my gut in its grip?

I knew that in a straight race, he would win, so I had to try and dodge about… Which would be very hard to keep up on a long term basis. Branches sped at me from apparently all sides. A massive tree came up right in front. I slithered around it, going for a full 360° turn. The frightening part was, not hearing him move about with such speed. As I came to the end of my little round-about, I caught a glimpse of his deep green coat floating by around the tree. I stopped there, halting my breathing so as to make no more sounds. I tried a glimpse around the tree, only to see Thranduil, about 15 meters away, standing tall and throwing glances about the place.

Theoretically speaking, as long as I kept in the tree's axis, I wouldn't be seen by the Woodland King._** I have to get away from him.**_ Keeping in that straight line, I crawled away, thinking of a place I could hide away peacefully. I quickly reached other vegetation that could hide me away. _**This might be easier than I thought…**_Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. The very room where I was ordered to. I accidentally let out a "pfft" of laughter as I imagined Thranduil going about his palace looking for me, when I was simply in the very room he initially wanted me to be. The idea appealed to me. _**All right then, let's go!**_ I reached the front of the balcony without trouble. There was no sign of guards, but I could hear them further off. I quickly climbed the tree again, and was in the room before you could say "macaroni-and-cheese" (or "woodland-king" for instance…).

There was no sound. No activity. It was perfectly calm and not unusually quiet like when something is amiss. I got to the far corner of the room, grabbed a chair, and laid it against the wall, in a way where I could see both the balcony and the door. I slumped down with a smile on my face, and chuckled softly.

I fingered the crown in my hands and marveled at its delicate structure and lightness. _**Damn! I want one too!**_

_**You sound like a spoiled child.**_

_**It was meant to….**_

Now that I had to simply wait, I didn't want to put the crown down on the table or on my lap where it could fall or be taken away without my noticing. So, I slowly and very self-consciously, laid it atop my head. A thrill ran up and down my spine. _**Oh my god! This is so cool! I'm going to be killed for this but… Oh my god!**_

The after-noon then went by rather slowly… I jumped at every sound that came too close to the room. Soon enough though, they stopped. My eyelids became heavy, and my head started nodding away. I crossed my arms on my chest, and rested my head forward too. Before I could think _**"I can't fall asleep!"**_ I was off to other realms…

I woke up slowly, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with a small yawn. It was slightly dark. It was twilight, Twix-time between night, and day. I looked around, not recognizing where I was at first.

It's only when my eyes fell upon a pair of ice-blue ones that I started back into action. My heart suddenly burst and my limbs clenched in anticipation. Guessing my next move, Thranduil bolted towards me from the curtains of the balcony. Adrenalin and a touch of fear kicked in then. I jumped up as he neared, and hit the wall with my feet, trying to go above him. He watched my perfect arc until I landed. But that was only so he could catch me afterwards. His powerful hand grabbed at my arm, and swung me about so I hit the wall. During that slight moment of dizziness, he caught my hands and held them above my head. I quickly came back to, and looked up into his eyes searchingly.

His gaze was unwavering, stern, powerful and intimidating. Was this where my life would end?

"So you want to play?" he demanded, tilting his head to the side.

"Only since his Highness seemed to need it" I tried to explain.

His eyes pierced me to the core. Then his gaze traveled upwards, towards the crown, still sitting on my head. I gulped, slightly fearing my imminent death. But those ice pics burned their way back down to my eyes, only to keep traveling southwards along my cheek, cheekbone, neck, and finally the hollow of the clavicle. A chill danced in my back sadistically. He got closer, until his lips grazed my cheekbone. He inhaled slowly and my breathing stopped in panic. "That was a….interesting little game….my little distraction…" he started, moving downwards along my neck. My breath hitched shyly, and I tried to twist away. "Shhhhhh" he soothed at the junction between my neck and shoulder. He never truly touched, and never truly disappeared. This was torture. He was probably pissed for having been manipulated in such a way, and was taking his revenge for it now.

"Wasn't such a bad idea to keep you here after all…" he whispered into my neck absent-mindedly.

A knock from the door made me jump, and he simply glanced up at me quickly. With that unearthly smoothness that he possesses, he let go of me and straightened to his full height, and moved away towards his desk. "Come in" he ordered.

The door eased open and a very light blond elf stepped through.

"Father, it's about the prisoner…" he started, then interrupted himself as he saw me standing there obediently.

"What of her?" he demanded, without so much as glancing at me. Legolas seemed at a loss and wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Thranduil was waiting patiently, and I wasn't about to volunteer on staying here too long…

"Perhaps…it is time for me to head back to my quarters…" I tempted at the King. He graciously angled his head in my direction, trapping my gaze in his, and answered smoothly "Indeed. You shall be summoned again in the future."

I gave a small nod, and started walking towards the door. "Legolas will escort you back to your cell" he added. Before I could step out of the room, the Woodland King cleared his throat at me. I looked back at him, seeing the pointed stare to what laid atop my head. I blushed slightly, and walked back to him, taking the delicate crown off my head, I offered it back. He took his time eyeing me, then delicately plucked it from my waiting hands. I gave him a final glance, and walked out the door with the blond elf on my heels.

I was starting to get this in my hands. The elven kingdom of Mirkwood was slowly unraveling itself to me, and the King…I would have to teach him how to fully live again.

**A/N: Helloo everyone!**

**Terribly sorry for the delay! I very much hope you will all like the new chapter!**

**Please don't hesitate to leave comments! It's always very encouraging! (Guests as well are very welcome)**

**See you around!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next time he summoned me was uneventful. He sat at his desk and worked, and completely ignored me. _**He's waiting for me to distract him…isn't he?**_ It was the same room in which I had stolen his crown. Not once did he look up. His pen danced along the pages, tracing delicate carvings along its path. I walked around, and eyed my surroundings with more attention than I had at first. The rock walls were entwined with wood, lovingly enlacing the living fabric. I was extremely self-conscious, as my foot-steps were the only sound to be heard aside from the gentle scrapes of his pen. I really did not know what to do. Steal his crown again? _**No. He would be bored of that.**_ I walked along the walls and to the balcony, looking out on the massive inner sanctuary of his palace. There was an immense variety of different plants and trees, all more superb than the next. Sunlight seemed to come down from an unseen ceiling and gently bathe the colorful beings. On a general scale, they all meshed together in various and alternating tones of greens, rich and vibrant. The most prominent one, was a deep emerald color, and very soothing to the sight. I sighed from the peaceful atmosphere.

Then my thoughts were brought back to my initial interest. He was still writing away, probably unaware of me on the balcony, with the possibility of my running away. I walked back in, and sat in front of him with an exaggerated sigh. "No wonder you want me to distract you…"

He looked up arching an eyebrow briefly before going back to his work. I leaned forward to watch him write more attentively, to which he seemed slightly uncomfortable. I couldn't read elvish. But the scripture was a delight to see. Once he got comfortable, I grabbed a paper without thinking and studied it. "So what exactly are you taking care of now?"

"Spending's on wine and certain foods from the outside" he replied, eyes still roaming his paper, back perfectly straight, and head held proudly. _**He even writes in a stuck-up fashion…**_ Before my reasonable mind came back to the surface, my fingers were perfectly folding the material to the shape of a plane… As I looked down at my work, my little smirk jumped back to my lips. He was so absorbed in his world that he didn't notice his pile of paper diminishing little by little (sorted and unsorted papers).

Once I had an interesting amount, I walked over to the balcony, and started shooting them off. _**I'm probably giving him more work for the future….but he **__**wanted**__** a distraction…**_I mentally chuckled.

A shine in the corner of my eye caught my attention. There was water further away. Some kind of inner lake, perfectly clear, smooth and placid. _**Oh!**_ Correction, there were fish sending little ripples about the surface. I sent the papers in that direction, knowing they wouldn't reach it. And as if to contradict me, a gentle breeze came to lazily float by. _**Funny how these things work out!**_ Once I finished that batch, I went back to the desk and kept folding them without his notice, which honestly couldn't surprise me more. It really showed how much a need of change was necessary.

Once there were about three papers left for him to sort, and all the rest were out the window, I sat in front of him expectantly, waiting for him to realize something was wrong.

Eventually he got through the last one.

He froze as he reached for the next non-existent paper. His gaze slid across his desk to look at the opposite pile, composed of three lousy sheets. Those enticing blue eyes then sailed to me. So engrossed into automatic work was his mind, that there seemed to be some reflective problem as to the issue at hand. He didn't seem angry, curious, or anything. Just…something that lost its task to do, really. _**Oh dear… I really have to get him out of here more often…**_ To explicitly show what I was doing, I grabbed the three remaining survivors, to inflict upon them the same fate as their comrades. I took my time, folding neatly and slowly. There still seemed to be some detachment in those eyes. It saddened me to see he was missing out on so many things because of his life routine. I stood up, walked to the balcony, making sure he followed my actions. He did. However still sitting down… I waited three full seconds before walking back in front of him, and slamming my hands on his desk.

"I just wasted an entire morning's worth of your work!" I almost screamed at him.

As if I had just slapped him across the face, sparks lit up his eyes, and the tide of anger was making its way in. _**Finally a reaction! I thought I lost him!**_ I thought exasperatedly.

As if to make sure it really happened, he went to the balcony and watched the remaining papers still sailing on the smooth breeze. I couldn't help but smile as he came back to look at me in utter disbelief. "Well it took you long enough!" I told him sweetly. Anger shifted his facial features at a glance. "Some of those papers were of the highest importance! Delicate situations to be handled with other kingdoms! Orders to be done before the next week! Preparations for-"

"Well let's go get them then! Although I agree it's a shame to go out in such fine weather!" I replied on a sarcastic tone. He was positively fuming now, and started to walk towards the door to get his guards. _**Well he's angry enough for this to work….**_I mentally suggested myself. I grabbed the crown off his head and bolted for the balcony. On its edge, I gave a quick glance back to check on him. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack!

Instead of being where I had snatched the crown, he was right there in front of me, face mere centimeters away from my own, with an angry scowl. Panic took over and I back up, toppling over the railing and into the air. The world spun about me and my breathing still didn't pick back up from the initial shock. A strong hand caught my forearm, leaving me dangling. I looked up to meet his stern, angry gaze, with an innocent, surprised one. He pulled me up higher, not bringing me back on the other side of the railing though… The closeness, the touch, the interaction… My heart skipped a beat, only to feel perfectly at peace afterwards. I used what muscles I had to haul myself closer to his face, passed the crown through my arm to then use it to hold the back of his head, and taste his lips with mine.

The world froze momentarily, suspended (quite literally for me). His powerful hand slowly de-contracted, and let me slip away. As I fell, I met his utterly shocked eyes, only then fully realizing what I had just done. _**Curse me and my moments of trance!**_

As soon as I landed, I bolted for the vegetation, cheeks burning from the blush, and eyes downcast. I angled my trajectory for the lake I had seen earlier. A few minutes went by before I arrived at its shore, breathless and unsure of what to do next. The crown came dangling down my arm as a reminder. _**Should I hide it if I don't want to be utterly sliced up on sight?**_ I looked about and found a perfect shrubbery to conceal it inside. Once I settled the crown comfortably at its center, I sat back against a tree, and waited to see what would happen next.

A few minutes later, I heard someone come to the shore. I looked around my tree to find Thranduil standing there, facing the lake and looking about.

I always have this unnerving desire to push people into the water when they wander too close by. And this moment? This moment was perfect! All my senses thrummed in activity, ready for action.

I bolted at the unaware king. _**MINE!**_ I mentally roared. As if hearing my announcement, Thranduil spun about and caught me as I tackled him off his feet, and flew into the water with him.

As we broke the water's surface and fell to its depths, he did not let go of me, and actually seemed to hold on. Before hitting the water, I laughed at my achievement, ending up without air afterwards… I tried to struggle out of his arms, realizing he was not letting go. During the little… "water dance" he held my head with one arm, the other wrapped around my waist, and laid his lips upon mine. Caught off guard, I sucked in through my nose, filling my lungs with clear water. I broke the contact to cough what little air bubbles was left in me. Realizing my sudden distress, he brought me back up with ease.

I clung to the shore and "breathed out" the water I had accidentally caught. My lungs ended up stinging from all the coughing, and I just lied there, catching my breath. _**Practically nothing the other times, now two kisses in one day?!**_ I kept my face in the opposite direction from him, unsure if I wanted him to see whatever face I was making. He didn't talk, didn't make a sound, to the point where I wondered if he really was still there, and I turned around.

He was. Thranduil was sitting at my side, his face blank of any expression. Only his eyes sparkled, betraying his inner feelings. I smiled at him and sat up.

"Distracting enough?" I teased. To my surprise, a small smile pulled the side of his lips. I locked a second too long on them, betraying a blush. And of course he caught that…

I stood up and looked away. "Perhaps it is time to go baa-aACHOOO!" I ended gracefully. _**Great…This cannot be happening now….**_

"Indeed" he simply stated, and walked past me towards the great structures of his palace. I stayed there watching him walk away for a moment. He stopped to turn around. "Do you actually wish to stay here and catch a cold?"

I stared in surprise, only to blush beat-red afterwards in embarrassment. "N-No…sir" I stammered, and walked after him.

On our way back, I walked alongside him. Not a word was exchanged. I couldn't help throwing him a nervous, shy glance, feeling that detestable blush sting my cheeks once more. He gave me a long sideways stare, with a barely noticeable, knowing smirk. And yes I blushed again.

If I hoped to perhaps, play this chess game with tact, initially, I was now cornered, and in prey to his deadly charms.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is satisfying, and that you will all like it!**

**Please do not hesitate to leave comments, they're always very encouraging!**

**Love you all dear readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

A week. It has been about a week since I've been out of my cell. It was driving me crazy little by little. The guards hardly paid attention to me at all anymore. It gets boring. Daydreaming is fun, but I needed the physical activity too. As a matter of fact, the routine everyone was going through left them…slobby? So…you can guess that stealing the keys wasn't much of a feat. All I had to wait for was the opportune time to get out.

Chance chose to smile early upon me that day. A guard came up to my keepers, eager to share some information. Or was that wine I saw under his cape? Moving the key though the lock ever so slowly, as to make no sound, I broke myself free. _**The kingdom's mine! Bwahahahahhahaha!**_ I rolled my eyes at that. _**Couldn't keep it in could you?**_ I tipped-toed away, one eye constantly kept on the chattering guards. I rounded a corner and went up the stairs, without really thinking where I was going.

_**To the King?**_ I stopped on a stair. _**Nah. Let's find another way to take him out.**_

I wandered the Elvenking's great halls for some time, full of amazement and wonder. It seemed quite surreal at places. Bridges of wood arched themselves up and away in graceful manners. The intriguing part, was that there was no sign of carving in them. As if the tree itself had agreed to bend to the elves' use. Stone halls were hidden away throughout the palace, tall, grand, and very humbling.

Dodging the elves had become one of my new tricks. Despite living in the woods, they seemed to forget to look up quite often…

In the afternoon, (after I had…borrowed…something to eat from a table) I managed to find stables. Spacious, clean, and equally as elegant as the rest of the palace. The jewels of the place though, where the horses. Creatures of beauty, grace, wildness, strength, and free spirit. Through the eyes of the ones that looked up to me, I could see their unusual intelligence. They were absolutely magnificent! Most of the purest white, some greys, and very few of other colors. Their coats shone with absolute brilliance.

At my arrival, they seemed quite intrigued, and came to see me.

"Dearests, how would you all like to go out for spin? Hmm?" Their eyes sparkled in response, and some pawed the ground in anticipation.

A few minutes later, the stables were empty, and I could hear the noisy horses' hooves against the palace grounds, thundering their way through the halls. As I made my way towards the exit to see the commotion, a nonchalant loud snort caught my attention. I spun around to the back of the stable, to find the source of the noise. I could not see anything…The stables were absolutely enormous…and the other end seemed tiny… I started walking towards the back, eyes peeled for any movement. I advanced with precaution, wary of every corner. As I neared the back, all I could see was a wall. I scrunched my eyes a little and got closer. Two great handles blending perfectly with their great wooden doors, shyly unveiled their contours to me. _**Aaah! Bingo!**_ I grabbed hold of them and pulled back. Nothing.

_**Okaaay…**_ I tried again, pulling like a maniac, and probably ending bright red from the effort. Nothing. So I tried pushing. The doors gave an uneasy squeak and hardly budged. The snort came again from behind the doors. _**Yeah, yeah, give me a minute!**_ I rammed in with my shoulder, and kept pushing with all I had. It barely moved. But it moved! I mentally grumbled _**I can tackle a high ElvenKing into the water, but can't kick open lousy doors!**_ I kept pushing at it, stubbornly, until the open crack was enough for me to slip in. Great brown eyes were my welcome. Peaceful, warm, unafraid, and wise. Of the short thing that I am, the creature's head had no trouble towering over me. It nonetheless lowered its head to my level, and nuzzled my shoulder in greeting. Its great antlers commended respect and admiration, but so did its size, and visible strength. I reached up to touch its face, amazed at its calm and serene vibe. Its fur was soft, and gave off golden reflections to the little rays of sun that came down from an opening. I slowly walked around it, awed by such a fine creature. He looked at me with curiosity, and a hidden anticipation. I smiled at him. "Should we go for a walk?" The great Elk raised its head, and perked his ears in my direction. I couldn't help a laugh escape my throat. "Alright then, let's have some fun!"

I now focused my strength on one door, only to realize why there actually were two… His antlers would not got through with only one. I sighed, working on the first one half way, to then have it pushed aside with the Elk's nose.

When I faced him, I thought he was going to bolt out and run me over. I'll tell you one thing: Elf kingdoms are full of surprises!

No. The great elk walked up to me, and kneeled to the floor, offering his back to me in the most elegant fashion. His head was angled downwards, antlers raised to the sky like dancing forms around a fire. He too had been imbibed with the elven graces, fashion, and respects. Awe-stricken once more, I slowly walked up to him, feeling grand and superior, that such a creature would offer me his back. _**Lucky bastard…**_I thought, as Thranduil crossed my mind.

I got on the massive creature's back, holding on to its withers, whilst I found a place to lock my legs. It hit me then how much I had missed horse-riding. Once I got set, the Elk set in motion, walking slowly at first. I believe I guessed why. "You don't have to go easy on me big guy, I can hold on" He gave a glance back, as if measuring my statement. _**He even got **__**that**__** from Thranduil…**_ I gave him a smile. "Just go. I want to have fun as much as you do" And with that, his mind was set. The great Elk bolted out the stables, startling elves that were bringing back horses. They too, catching onto the raise in adrenaline, once more bolted away from their holders. I was again, surprised at the power surging in the Elk. I could feel his every muscle contract and extend.

For such a great bulk, he slalomed around objects, whirled around, and side-stepped with surprising ease. Then he caught up speed again. I let him go where he wished, enjoying the ride, and the show of startled elves running about. He was going for a hall. _**Waiiit a minute…**_ It was the hall to Thranduil's private study! He jumped up the stairs like they were nothing, and before I could say "Merry Mirckwood", we busted through the doors, and slid across the ground to a stop.

The ElvenKing, from his sitting position, had jumped up and looked far more startled and surprised than the other elves had been. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, not sure whether to consider it as cute or silly. His expression remained thus, throughout the laughter crisis, still trying to figure out what to do about this situation. I slid off the Elk, patting it lovingly, broken chuckles escaping my lips every now and then. Thranduil was now going from the Elk to me, back and forth, before finally settling on me.

"Am I doing a good job at my work, sir?" I asked with a teasing smile. He looked positively confused, and at a loss for anything to say. I walked up closer, looking up into his crystal-blue eyes. He didn't seem to know what to do about me. "You're welcome for the little distraction" I purred. The Elk came closer, and nuzzled his master's arm. My lips pinched into a small smile. _**Check, but not yet mate.**_

…_**.Oh that sounded weird…**_

Taking a slight advantage of his lack of response, I got on tip-toes, holding onto the Elk's antlers for balance, and laid a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

I then walked away, and stopped at the door. "By the way…" He looked after me, pulled out of his initial phase of shock. "…the next game already started" I chirped, and disappeared into the great maze of hallways.

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it! It a little shorter than the previous one, but the next one should be….ahem….interesting and….ah…well…quite longer ;-)**

**Please do not hesitate to leave commentaries! It's always very encouraging!**

**Love you all dear readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my loves! I'm sorry it took me so much time to write this! I'm going through an exam period, and it's a little difficult to handle… Anyway! Here it is! Hope you guys like it!**

**And don't hesitate to leave comments please! They're always welcome!**

I ambled through the palace amongst the wood beams of the ceiling. I glowed with a certain self-pride as the elves walked by without having the thought of looking up.

Two days now I believe it has been.

To my great surprise, there wasn't anyone looking for me. A little pang of disappointment struck me at the realization. Did I really mean so little?

I took my time discovering the numerous halls and pathways leading ever further into the great mazes. With the place's map secured in my mind, I could now move on to HIM.

A smile graced my lips at the thought. Although I managed to steal glances at him from time to time, I missed the teasing. I even had time to go back to the shrubbery and see that the crown still laid there…

Standing on a branch of the high ceiling of the main hall, I slithered my way about towards the ElvenKings's private study.

The corridor to the place in question was the queasiest part. Remembering that last time, the footsteps echoed wildly through-out the place. With observation and a great deal of patience, I manage to enter the room undetected.

Once inside, I couldn't help the rise in speed of my heart, and the nervous and…happy smile pull at my lips. I looked, around eager to surprise him. The memory of the kisses still singed my mind, and scalded my cheeks.

I glanced about. There was no sound. No activity whatsoever. I suffocated the disappointment, not wanting to admit to myself that I did indeed, miss his company.

I felt alone for a moment. Abandoned. Cast aside. _**Did I just feel all those things on my own?**_ The sad feeling pricked at my heart. I could've left on multiple occasions. And yet I stayed. I stayed because I wanted to. This is what I wanted to do.

I was now determined to distract him in any way I could.

My new resolve flooded through my veins, and I eagerly pushed onwards to find my…victim.

To my great shame, I only found him by the end of the day. He was heading for his own quarters…

Don't ask me how I slid inside…Desperate need can get you to do crazy things…. And I mean VERY crazy things!

As I stepped into his private sanctum, I couldn't help my heart to lurch in excitement, disbelief, and thrill for the moment._** Now a place to hide…**_ Under the bed would be too obvious. Behind a cupboard would be possible….that is if I could slide it away from the wall…The furniture was huge, with intricate patterns carved into the wood. As a matter in fact….It was big enough for me to fit in and hide in a corner unseen.

With a set mind, I slid inside, and buried myself behind mounts of clothes, and waited. Despite the present inactivity, I couldn't help feel like I was…high.

It didn't take as long as I thought for the ElvenKing to walk in. I heard his steps. He was alone. The door closed smoothly with a delicate 'click'. I stopped my breathing and willed my crazy heart to stop its race. His steps moved to the center of his room, and I heard him emit a low sigh. My poor heart, nor my mind couldn't take what came next.

I heard a small ruffling of clothes, and wondered what it could be. Or rather, disbelieved what was happening. But the unmistakable sound of cloth over smooth skin had my system freeze.

Then the soft, discreet thump of the material to the ground. I felt my cheeks burn themselves to oblivion at the images conjured in my mind. Desperate to remain calm, I tried drowning my mind in a mantra. _**Don't move. Don't make a sound. Don't move. Don't make a sound. Don'tmovedon'tmakeasoundDon'tmovedon'tmakeasoundDon'tmovedon'tmakeasound.**_ Then my mind blanked from hearing his footsteps coming my way. _**Please let he be wearing clothes…!**_

_**Shouldn't you be wishing for the opposite? **_I kicked myself mentally for the remark.

The doors opened, and a small stream of light filtered through the materials covering me. Then his shadow came through basking me in even smoother light. My heart skipped a beat. Or stopped? The clothes he ruffled through were right next to me. So close I could practically feel his hand. I felt him pick something out, and the doors regained their place.

_Thump._ And no more. The back of the wooden cupboard seemed to grind into my back cruelly. His steps moved away. To the right side of my location. A door was opened, and he stepped through. _**His…royal bathrooms?**_ I cursed myself for not checking them out beforehand. The sound of running water reached my ears from afar. _**A bath?**_ Why did this sound disturbingly like a shower? I sheepishly peeked my hand out, and pushed the door open slightly.

No one in sight. _Thump._

I eased myself out slowly, careful not to make a sound or topple over a pile of clothes. The ones he had stripped out of were still lying on the floor. My mind was short-circuiting with all the possibilities at hand. During that internal conflict, my hands reached for the pile of clothes upon the ground. They were still…vaguely warm… A blush tainted my cheeks an even darker color. Thoughts of him raced through my mind, uncontrolled. Realizing my train of thoughts, I jumped up and settled a plan on the next….distraction.

The evil grin spread wide across my face in silent satisfaction. Oh this would be perfect.

I turned to face what had previously been my protector, and opened the double doors wide.

The clothes were thrown out of their place, and went to join their brothers to the ground.

I now faced an empty cupboard. I swiveled around, and picked up as many clothes as I could, and walked off towards the King's personal balcony. Dumping them over the edge was the most thrill I've had since I arrived here. A flash of the kisses sped by my mind. I batted it aside, and went back to pick up more clothes, and give them the same fate.

When no more silk or other material were in sight, I started my mission for the last, escaped convict. My steps made no sound as I inched closer to his bathroom door. Slowly, on an interrupted breath, I laid my ear against the door. Barely audible splashes were heard from the other side. The door didn't creak when he had last opened it… I should be safe for me.

I held onto the handle like my life depended on it, and eased it down, ear still glued to the door. My heart beat so wildly I was convinced it would give me away any minute now. But the small splashes continued, uninterrupted. Millimeter by agonizing millimeter, the door moved.

I left only a slant, large enough for me to slither through, and close it back again.

The inside seemed to radiate with seemingly golden light, and steam hazed every shape to blurred figures. The bath was on a raised level, and all I could make out was a silhouette of the ElvenKing on the far side.

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThump._

_**Not now! Not now! Keep calm!**_ I flattened myself to the ground and searched for my little escapee. Luck was at my side. It was simply set on a small stool, albeit a little too close to the bath to my liking.

On my way back to the door, my eyes inadvertently laid upon his towel…

I gave a moment's pause as I stared at it.

Reflection done, the towel would come with me too.

I kept a constant ear on the pitter-patter of the water. Steady, and ever present. As I reached for the handle to the door, I heard a bigger mass of water move. And I mean move as in someone standing up…

My exit was neigh ten times faster than my entrance.

Back in the main room. I stared a moment blankly, letting the blood rush cool down. Then my eyes bolted for the balcony, and my body followed suit. Clothes discarded, I turned around, and heard the 'click' of the doorknob. My heart jumped, my blood froze, and my brain went in over-drive.

_**Cupboard no. No clothes to hide. Curtains too evident. Table too temporary. Last option: bed.**_ Too classic? As I saw the handle inch downwards: _**Bed's perfect.**_ And dove underneath it.

I quickly crawled to the furthest place, against the wall, and waited.

I saw the door open slowly, and his toes poking out. A pause. He walked out slowly, closing the door behind him. Steadily. Then stopped in the center of the room. A pause. None of us made any sound of breathing. Each waiting for the other to make a mistake.

The sudden, irrational fear of being found engulfed my heart. As if luck decided to turn against me now, my nose started itching in the sneezing kind of way…. I pinched my nose, and stopped my breathing, eyes still riveted on the ElvenKing's feet.

What I dreaded was coming up. The sneeze caused my diaphragm to contract painfully, and I felt like my lungs imploded on themselves.

A small sound…nothing more than a muffled choke. But that was all it took for him to find me.

I saw his feet steadily make their way around the bed to where I was. Like those child games, I inched away to the other side, waiting for him to drop down and catch me. _**Naked?!**_ _**I don't think so…**_

No. Instead, he climbed into his bed, and I heard him settle down. Now I was really confused. Had I interpreted this wrong? We both paused, waiting, listening, considering. _**Only I'm not in my birthday suit…**_

Before I had time to react, yelp, or pull away, a hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and yanked me from under the bed. I was spun about, then laid on my back, facing those ethereal blue eyes. My heart stopped, my throat constricted, and my hands clamped down on themselves. "

-It's been a while." He intoned in his deep, velvety voice.

I blushed crimson, and did nothing else but stare at him, eyes glued to his. He bent forwards, tilting his head to the side. "

-Have you run out of ideas?"

My gaze became steely, then a smirk twisted my lips. "

-The temptation was too great." I finally admitted, trying desperately to not look as embarrassed or as uncomfortable as I felt. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave a simple 'hmm' of consideration. "

-You could have found other ways to distract me." He commented as he turned around searching for something.

-Perhaps. But this way, I'm also….distracted…" I finished my sentence choking on the last word.

From his placid face, only the eyebrow rose as he threw me a glance. _**Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…**_ "You…You can at least pu-put your bedcovers around you or something….

-I am not inclined to make you feel comfortable in my own quarters." He declared as he stood up and started walking away. I spun around and buried my face in the pillows, cheeks burning feverishly. The assault also came from his bed, emanating his smell all around me. I gave a low desperate sigh of exasperation, and waited. "Just please put on something! Just the bed-sheet! That's all I'm asking!"

When no answer came, I looked up cautiously, and turned around.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I realized he was sitting on the bed behind me. His look remained constant, to the point where I thought I might snap. Spinning again to the other side of the bed, I grabbed the sheets and jumped on him with them. I wrapped him up, tighter than sushi, and froze realizing I was myself, draped all over him. I was about to jump away when he rolled over and pinned me down. All I could see was a mass of covers. No part of him could be seen…(which strangely made me feel better, and a little disappointed at the same time…).

I twisted about, trying to slither out from under him, and felt nervous all over again when something struck me a little too late. The bed-sheet, although covering him was thin.

Thin enough for me to feel his body pressed up against mine. Like a perfect puzzle. I felt his heat, I felt his breathing which was slightly heightened, and his heartbeat, thumping powerfully in his rib-cage.

I blushed to his unseen eyes and felt my own body heat rise a couple of degrees.

Hoping to turn this around, I tempted rolling us over, with success, and sat up, ready to bolt. The movement though, permitted him to free his arms, and took a hold of me, again. Before I could say "Holly Pippin!" he spun us around again, pinning my arms over my head, and my hips with his. My breathing sped up, unused to this sudden intimacy in contact.

His eyes, also pinned me down. Pinned down my soul.

He bent down slowly and murmured into my ear: "A distraction like this?" And without letting me respond, he glided his lips down my neck, breathing hotly along his way.

My mind was at a loss, and my body was uncooperative after his touch. I started to panic, as I was unsure whether this was my goal, or what I wanted.

Hypnotized by his touch, I writhed underneath him, searching for air when I could.

He momentarily stopped, and looked at me hard in the eyes. "Were you looking for a distraction like this?" He repeated sternly.

I stared up at him, searching. Searching for a way out? Searching for an answer? Searching for the truth within myself.


End file.
